The Band Professor and the Return of the Rose
by minisnape
Summary: Severus, Severa, and Ryan have to find each other again. Then they have to escape Dead Ben and save the wizarding world. just a little task! Sequal to first friend. R/R!
1. Welcome Back to Hogwarts

The Band Professor and the Return of the Rose   
  
It was August 27^th and Severa was back at here cave. She was a beautiful woman with pale skin that almost looked like a light frosted blue, glasses, black eyes, and black hair past her waist.  
  
It had been almost 4 years since her friends left her. As she was sitting on her floor thinking about what she was going to do for the rest of her life, she heard a hoot and looked to the opening of her cave. An owl came in, dropped an envelope in her lap, and perched on the table next to her. She opened the envelope, pulled out the letter inside to read it. It said:  
  
Dear Miss Snake,  
  
The Ministry of Magic has told us that they have recognized your talent of being able to play any and all instruments. We are in desperate need of a music/band Professor here at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and hope that you will accept. If you are interested, come to Hogwarts school of W.A.W., on August 27, at 2:00 p.m. I will see each Professor separately so that you don't have to risk being shy around the other Professors. The term starts on September 1.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbldore  
  
P.S. The M.o.M. has also informed me that you have a lovely singing voice, if you don't mind, I would love for you to sing for me some time.  
  
Severa was a wonderful musician who could play all interments but her favorite was the trumpet. Although she was known to joke around and call the trumpet loud and obnoxious. "What do you think, David?" She asked her black raven, David. David must have understood her because me looked at her and nodded. "Okay, I agree. This shall be fun." The real reason she decided to accept was that she thought she should make some thing out of her life and this was the only way she could. So, she picked up her quill and turned the letter over. Then she dipped it into her black Ink and began writing:  
  
Dear Professor Dumbldore,  
  
It would be an honor to teach at your school. Thank you for your complements. Thank you also for giving every teacher a separate meeting so I won't have to worry about being shy around the other teachers and staff. I will do my best to teach your students about music. I take pride in band even though you don't have to be magical to be musical. Though sometimes, I think that's the best part about band. Anyway, I look forward to talking with you. See you then!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Severa Sinisterlia Snake  
  
P.S. I would be happy to sing for you. You'll just tell me what you want me to sing, and if I know it, then I would be happy to sing for you.  
  
Then, she rolled up the parchment and tied it to the owl's leg and it took of. Then she began packing her things. She was so excited about her new start that she could hardly sleep. Though in the end, she managed to get a little bit of sleep.  
  
The next bay, Severa put on her best robes. Luckily, she lived in the wizarding world so she could fly on her broom without having to worry about muggles seeing her. Unfortunately, she only lived a little under 2 hours away from the school.  
  
At noon, Severa and David left for Hogwarts and arrived a few minuets early. Dumbldore was waiting at the entrance for her when she arrived. "You must be Professor Dumbldore. I saw a Chocolate Frog Wizard Card that someone had dropped in Hogesmade." She told him after landing softly.  
  
"Ah, indeed I am. You must be Severa." He answered. Severa just looked at him and nodded. "Well, then come along to my office and I will give you everything you need." Then He turned and headed to his office with Severus and David. He stopped in front of a gargoyle and said `Bat's Breath,' and the gargoyle shook it's head opened it's mouth and jumped aside. "This is my office. Come here if you ever need anything." Severa nodded and followed Dumbldore down the stairs.  
  
When she was on the 5^th step, she heard a boom behind her and jumped in fright a little. The gargoyle had jumped to cover the whole once again. (Severa had been at Hogwarts before yes, but she had never been in Dumbldore's office and wasn't expecting it to do that. Also, Severa had forgotten a lot about the castle's, "habits".) "Well, this shouldn't take long. Please, do sit down." He said pointing his hand at the chair. Severa sat down and looked at him. David perched himself on the coat rack and waited quietly. "I just need to explain a little about being a teacher and not much more since you were once a student here. 1^st, never tell any student the password to the office unless it's an emergency. You may go escort a student to the gargoyle and whisper the password, `Bat's Breath' in the gargoyle's and it will move, but I don't want students being able to sneak in. 2^nd, when leaving my office, all you have to do is put you palms on the bottom of the gargoyle's feet and  
think about it being out of your way to make him move."  
  
"Uh... just out of curiosity, does the gargoyle have a name?"  
  
"Yes, his name is flame."  
  
"Oh, just wondering. Please continue."  
  
"Thank you." Dumbldore said with grin. "That's all you really need to know verbally. I know you've been here before, but some people can't remember where everything is. would you like a map?"  
  
"Yes, please. You're right, I have forgotten where are."  
  
"Alright," he said reaching under his desk pulling out a medium sized piece of parchment with a map of Hogwarts on it and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She said  
  
"Please, you professor, (or close to one,) call me Albus." Severa jus smiled. "Well, I think that's all you need to know."  
  
"Wait, Albus, are teachers allowed to go into the common rooms?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Each teacher my pick on house that they wish to visit. Unless you're a house master, then your entitled to one house. I think I know you pretty well. Were you going to pick, Slytherin, perhaps?" he joked.  
  
"Yep, you know me to well. Is there anything else I need to know or that you would like me to do?"  
  
"Actually I was hopping you could sing for me now." He said.  
  
"What would you like me to sing?"  
  
"Well, I'm rather fond of Elton John. Do you know any of his songs?"  
  
"Are you kidding? He's the who made me want to start singing. Which song?"  
  
"Any of them."  
  
"Sacrifice okay?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
So, Severa sang Sacrifice for Dumbldore. Her voice co- alto and soothing and as Dumbldore listened to it seemed to memorize him. When she finished, Dumbldore thanked her.  
  
"It was a pleasure singing for you, si- Albus."  
  
"Well I look forward to seeing you in September."  
  
Severa left the office with David following. Then she put her palms on the gargoyle's feet and envisioned it out of her way. Then she felt the stone feet push off from her hands letting her and David free to leave. When she reached the outside of the castle, she picked up her broom where she had left it and flew home with David close behind. The next few days seemed to take for forever! Yet, soon enough, September 1, came.  
  
Before leaving for Hogwarts, Severa put all of her things she was taking in a corner. Then she pointed her wand at a metallic object, muttered `Magnetis', and put the metallic object in her pocket. Then she tied all of her belongings together with a rope and attached another metallic object to the rope. All of her things (that were tied up) were now hovering just feet away from her. Then she got on her broom and left for Hogwarts with her luggage and David close behind. Of course, she had to occasionally cast Magnetis on the metallic object in her pocket to keep her luggage from getting lost. 


	2. Finding Ryan

It was a long flight, but finally, she arrived at the lovely Hogwarts. It was an average first day at Hogwarts. The first years had come in over the lake and about to be sorted into their houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff.  
  
"Hmmm... let's see now, SLYTHERIN!" Shouted a raggedy old hat. It was the sorting hat of Hogwarts! The Slytherin table cheered as the other three hissed at the child.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" The hat heaved again. "GRYFFINDOR!" the crowd cheered again except Hufflepuff.  
  
It was the Sorting Ceremony and all of the 1^st years were being sorted into the four houses. After the ceremony, Dumbldore stood up. The crowd went silent and everyone was looking at him. "My friends, I would like to announce that we have a new music professor. Professor Snake." He said looking at Severa who was wearing a green dress. "Please, do say hello, Professor." Dumbldore said slightly pulling her up to greet every one.  
  
"Hi," She said looking around. Then she looked down the staff table. She saw that she didn't know any of the faces staring back at her. Although, two looked familiar to her, the man with the shoulder length greasy hair, black eyes, and pale skin and the man with the short brown hair, glasses, a bit more skin color than her or Severus had, and sort of hazel/brown eyes. Could it be, she thought. Severus? And, Ryan? No, no, it can't be. Severus and Ryan were her two best friends from when she was a young wizard at Hogwarts and lived with her in her cave every summer, until they left her, she met Severus on the Hogwarts express and they gained certain, feelings for each other. However, Ryan, she had known almost her whole life. The trio had departed at the end of their 7^th year when Snape went to train to become a Hogwarts teacher, and Ryan went of to study muggles so he could be a muggle studies professor; neither of them told her where they were going, because Ryan didn't  
know where he could study without being studied, and although Severus knew where he was headed first, he knew he wouldn't be there long because he had to travel all over the continent (and maybe even a few other places), to get information all the potions he needed to. A month later, Maybe it is them. But how do I find out for sure? So, she thought for a while. "Professor?" she asked Dumbldore.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"I was wondering, could you tell me all the names of the staff from right next to me to the end? I haven't gotten to meet them yet." She said.  
  
"Oh, of course. McGonagall, Binns, Flitwick, Hagrid, Quirrel, Snape, and Crowther."  
  
Snape! Severus' last name! And Crowther! Ryan's last name! It must be them! Finally, I've found them again! "Thank you." She said.  
  
"Just come to me if you need my to refresh your memory." He told her and she gave him a nod with the slightest smile.  
  
Wait! Maybe they're not Severus and Ryan. They could just have the same last names as them. She thought to herself. Don't get your hopes up!  
  
That night, she couldn't sleep. So, she left towards Dumbldore's office.  
  
"Sir?" She said peaking her head through the doorway. Lucky for her, Dumbldore was working on something so he was still there.   
  
"Yes, Severa?" he replied cheerfully.  
  
"Um, I was wondering. What are Professor Snape's and Professor Crowther's first names?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"They look like old friends of mine whose last names are also Snape and Crowther."  
  
"Oh yes, now I remember. You three were quite the trio at the end of your 4^th year and remainder of your stay here, and I had just gotten the position for headmaster. Of course you and Severus seemed to get along at the start of your 4^th year." He said causing Severa to gain color in her face. "Normally I'd tell someone who asked me that to ask him themselves. But, given the circumstances, I will make an exception. Their names are, Severus, and Ryan." He said smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you." She said returning his smile and turning to leave. When she reached the door, she heard Dumbldore call her name after her. "Yes?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Severus and Ryan are very lucky to have someone like you who remembers them." He said smiling. She smiled back and thanked him.  
  
She went back to her room and got into bed, but she still couldn't sleep. Therefore, she decided to take a walk among the school grounds. As she was walking with her head down deep in thought about Ryan and Severus, she bumped into some one and feel over. She couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark, and he didn't seem to be able to tell who she was either.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, Professor-" She began.  
  
"Crowther. Professor Crowther. How ever I assume you're a Professor yourself because your out of bed at this time, if that's true you may call me Ryan. If that isn't true then your in big trouble." He said with a slight smile showing that he knew she was a professor and he was just teasing.  
  
"Hi, Ryan. Do you happen to remember an old friend named, Severa?"  
  
"Yes, Severa was always a good friend of mine. I cared for her deeply like a brother cares for his little sister. Are you one of Severa's friends yourself?" He asked her.  
  
"Come over here," she said grabbing hold of his arm and leading him over by a window where the moonlight shone in. The she stopped in front of the window and looked at him. "Do know who I am now?" she asked him hopefully.  
  
He looked at her hard trying to recognize the face. Trying to remember who she could be. After about 2 minuets, he finally remembered. "Severa!" he said in a loud whisper. She smiled and gave him a slight nod. "Oh my God!" he said again in a loud whisper and hugged her for a few seconds then looked at her smiling. "Hey, when'd you get glasses?"  
  
"About 2 months after you and Severus left." She said. "Do you think Severus'll remember me?"  
  
"Of course." He replied. "Well I better go back to bed."  
  
"Yeah me too, don't want to fall asleep in the middle of class. Or else I'll be awakened by an obnoxious trumpet or bass drum. Or worse, a squeaky bass clarinet.!" They both cringed as if they had heard some thing awful. Their old enemy Ben Iberle had played the bass clarinet. Ryan had beaten him up and left him. When no one else was around, Voldemort had come over to Ben, sucked his soul right out of him, and left his lifeless body to rot. 


	3. The Sream and Breath

The next morning Severa was walking to her office and pleased to see she was right next door to Severus. Then she saw Severus walking to his office and ran up to him. "Hi," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Hello." He replied. Severa just kept looking at him. "May I help you?"  
  
"Oh I'm Severa. Remember me?" she asked.  
  
Severa? It can't be! He thought. "Yes, I believe I do. It's good to see you again."  
  
"I've missed you so much!" She said hugging him but he did not hug her back. She let go of him and stepped back. He had a no expression on his face at all. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Excuse me." He said walking past her. What did I do? She thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt a breeze over her entire body and the cheerful expression on her face was replace with a sad one causing her to look as if she could burst with tears any moment. That expression stayed with her all day and her beautiful voice was taken by an empty, sad one.  
  
Dumbldore, (who had not seen Severa all day) decided to play cupid and changed Severa's seat from in between him and McGonagall, to in between Ryan and Severus.  
  
"Hi," Severus said noticing her expression.  
  
"Hi." She said weakly.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"I was just surprised that you remembered me"  
  
"Of Course I remember you. And I still love you. Okay, I was going to wait until later to give you this, but I think you should have it now." Severa told him. Then she dig around in her robes and very carefully pulled out one single, Red Rose and handed it to him. "There. It's to show how much I love you." Before Severus could even thank her, she got up in left.  
  
"Severa, what's wrong?" Ryan called after her. "What happened?" he asked Severus.  
  
"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. Severa!" He said chasing after her.  
  
Severa was running to her office, but she wasn't running to it like she simply wanted be fast. She was running to it like something that was going to hurt her it ever caught up to her was behind her and she get to her office if she wanted to live. However, all that was behind her was Severus. When she finally reached her office door, she seemed to crash on its handle and swung it open. She exploded in to her office as if she had just escaped a fire. Severus entered, the Rose still clenched in his hand as if it were his life. "Severa, what's wrong?"  
  
That was the problem, she didn't know. "I don't know!" she heaved at him fiercely. "Something inside is telling me that you don't love me any more."  
  
"Listen, when you hugged me I didn't back because first, I thought you were a hallucination, and I was confused because I didn't think you wore glasses."  
  
"I know, I don't know why, but I feel like you don't love me."  
  
"Well I do. Believe me, please."  
  
Just then, she felt a breeze flow through her and then a warm it felt like the two breezes were fighting. Breezes? Fighting? No that can't be.  
  
Then, she stared into Severus' eyes, and believed every thing he said. "I believe you." As soon as she said those words she heard a familiar, piercing, scream that caused her to cringe slightly. She thought really hard, but she couldn't make out whom the scream belonged to; but when Severus wrapped his arms around her, it didn't seem that important anymore.  
  
"So we're okay?" he said letting go of his hold.  
  
"Yeah, we're Okay. I'm sorry; it's just that I there was something making me think you didn't love me any more. It was almost like something was messing with my mind and-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters it that you love me now."  
  
"Yeah but, after I told you that I believed you, I heard a familiar scream."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I wish I new."  
  
"You should probably see Dumbldore, he could help more than I could."  
  
So, the two left the room and hugged each other goodbye. Severus went in his office and Severa headed toward Flame. When she reached him, she saw a bunch of students hiding under benches. They were obviously waiting antiously for someone to say the password. Severa tricked the little juveniles by going up to Flame's ear and whispering `Bat's Breath' and quickly standing back. Flame then spang to life, shook his head, opened his mouth, and jumped aside. Severa climbed swiftly down the stairs without any other motion (She was used to Flame now, so the boom didn't scare her this time.) "Albus?" she asked quietly. "Albus are you busy?"  
  
"Not at all," said a voice behind her. Severa jumped a little then turned around. It was Dumbldore. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Alright, let's talk in my office shall we?" he replied guiding her in side. "Have a seat." He invited. "Now, what's the problem?"  
  
"Well, I was just talking to Severus, and he wanted me to believe something he said, and I said `I believe you' and then I heard a familiar scream in my head. Like someone was being tortured. Then I heard a deep breath that sounded like it was coming from someone who had just ran a relay. Or in this case, defeated some one in a battle. But I can't think of who they are. I was hopping you could help me figure out who was screaming and why they were screaming."  
  
"Hmmm..... I've never had, nor delt with this problem. But it sounds seirious. If you give me some time, I maybe able to give you some answers."  
  
"Thank you. Goodnight."  
  
Severa went to bed, repeating the scream in her head so that she could figure out who it was, and why they were screaming and who gave off the deep breath. 


	4. The Severus Sheild

When Severa woke up the next morning, She couldn't stop thinking about the scream and breath. She knew she had to though. She had to help the new student get settled in. It was her duty for she was the new student's 1^st teacher of the day. Severa got up and put her school robes on. Then she grabbed her trumpet and left toward her office. She walked in and realized she was late but carried on as usual. "Hello class. I hope you all practiced `New York Minute' as I told you to. Oh, I almost forgot, we have a new student." She said grabbing the role sheet. "Mr. Ken Cyberkie? Did I say that right?" she asked a Clarinet player with a mushroom cut and kind of pinkish skin.  
  
"Yeah." He replied. As soon as he spoke, Severa heard another scream in the same voice, that made her cringe; but this time it wasn't a tortured scream, it was a scream people give off when they're mad frustrated. However, that it wasn't an angry or frustrated scream, but the scream people give off when they're about to attack some one. About to attack her. But why did it come when he spoke? She didn't even know him.  
  
"Professor Snake? Are you okay?" asked a trumpet player. Severa looked and saw that the whole class was staring at her worried. All except, Ken. She didn't know if he was pleased or not, but he looked like he was.  
  
Through out the whole class period, Severa whenever Ken spoke, she heard the attack call. And after a while, she had a slight pain all over. It wasn't horrible, but it was strange and annoying. "Ok class, time to pack up your instruments." She said relieved that it was the end.  
  
"Professor, Dumbldore told me that you would show to my next class if I asked you because I couldn't understand his directions." Ken told her. The scream came loud and long until Ken was done talking.  
  
"Okay, let me see your schedule." She said. He handed it to her and as soon as she touched it, she felt a pain in her hand that felt as though her hand was being stabbed with sharp blade. She was looked down and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She looked up at Ken thought she saw a grin forming on his face. The pain returned to its normal level as soon as Ken let go. "Oh, astronomy. Yeah that a hard one to find." She said as if nothing had happened. "Follow me." She said. And he did.  
  
They finally reached the Astronomy Tower when Ken turned to her and said, "Thanks for the help." Before Severa could even think or resist, Ken grabbed hr hand and shook it tightly. This time the pain was so great that it felt like her whole arm was being shredded with blades. This time, Ken's smile was clear and broad and the same cold wind that was fighting with the warm one and first came when she approached Severus had grown to a huge Antarctic gust. Severa couldn't take it any more, and with one huge jerk, broke free of the pain, but not the gust.  
  
"No problem," She replied in a voice that made her sound like she was caught during a hailstorm in Alaska.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she instantly became warm. Then cold. Then warm. It was the breezes fighting again. Only now, they were gusts. "Hello." Said a voice behind her. It was Severus. She knew that voice anywhere. She turned around and hugged him as quickly as she could. As soon as her arms were around Severus, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the smile on Ken's face and all the pain disappear and felt her body warmth return. The only thing wrong was she heard the tortured scream and breath again, and neither of them matched up with Ken's voice.  
  
"Severa, what's wrong?" Severus asked.  
  
"The new student," she began, "Ken, He's evil. He was trying to kill me. An attack call came when he spoke to me, and when he was close to me or touched my, there was a flowing pain. It got weaker when you touched my shoulder and died when I hugged you. But you won't always be there and he's going to kill me." She said in the most terrified voice that Severus had ever heard.  
  
"You better go talk to Dumbldore," Severus suggested.  
  
"No, don't you see? It's not Dumbldore that protects my, It's you! Your what it's afraid of. You're the one it can't stand to be around."  
  
"Still, I don't know how I'm warding this evil force off, but Dumbldore can help us find out what is so we can stop it. I'm warding it off but only temporarily, then it comes back when I'm gone. But if we can stop it, then we can actually live instead of just exist. And Dumbldore is our best bet for finding a way to kill this thing."  
  
"Your right. Let's go see if he's gotten any answers from the last time." 


	5. Dumbldore's Theory

The two ran towards Flame and shouted `Bat's Breath' (They figured they could erase any ones memory if they heard.) and ran down stairs to Dumbldore's office. Dumbldore was just coming out of his office when they arrived.  
  
"We need to talk to you, it's an emergency." Severus told him quickly.  
  
"Whoa okay, okay. Just calm down and come in." He said having to step back to avoid being knocked over. Then he walked into his office, sat down, and told them to do the same. "Now what do you need? Is it the screams again?"  
  
"Yes, Albus, I think I know who's causing them, but I don't know who's doing them or why." Severa said speaking slower than Severus was.  
  
"Ah, good. With our info combined, I think we maybe able to figure this thing out."  
  
"You got info?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. See I think I might know the why. Now you told me something about how two breezes were `fighting,' a hot one and a cold one. So, which one did you feel when you heard the scream and breath?"  
  
"The hot one."  
  
"Well then, obviously the hot is stronger, and I think that the hot and cold breezes were indeed fighting. I think that both the hot and the cold are either simply representing two different forces, or they are caused by two different forces. Now, when was the first time you felt the cold breeze?"  
  
"When after Severus and I had finished a conversation. Then stayed with me for a while."  
  
"Ah, I see, and after that conversation, did you behave differently or feel differently about something and you didn't know why?"  
  
"Yes! I felt that Severus didn't love me I didn't know why I felt that way!"  
  
"That's because the cold force put a spell on you to make you feel that way. And the cold force is the one who screamed."  
  
"What about the hot one?" Severus asked.  
  
Dumbldore turned his head to Severus and began, "Ah, yes the hot one. If the cold one is the one that screamed, then the hot one is obviously the one with the breath. So, Now I need to know when the first time she felt the hot one was." He went on and pointed to Severa. Then he turned his head back to her and asked, "Well, when was the first time you felt the hot one?"  
  
"Oh, it was when Severus was telling me that he really did love me and I was starting to believe him. That's when the two started `fighting.'"  
  
"Then you heard the scream and breath?"  
  
"No, the scream didn't come until right after I said, `I believe you' and then right after I heard the breath."  
  
"You see, the scream wasn't a scream of tourture, it was a scream of failure. Whatever force the cold one is, it doesn't want you too together. So when you that you believed him, the the cold force failed because wanted you to be mad at Severus. The warm one isn't Love, because love wouldn't want to hurt anything. I think that the reason why the hot one is doing what it's doing is for defence."  
  
"So, what is the cold force based on?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh and what about Ken? Why does he make me weak?"  
  
"The cold force. It's in him. He is possessed and the system is outer possessing you. It's still in the one body, but it's also in your mind. But if that is true, then these aren't just forces, these are souls! The cold one whants to hurt you, and the hot one wants to protect you."  
  
"But why does the cold soul want to hurt me?"  
  
"Well if it was just because it was hungry, then it wouldn't care weather you loved Severus or not. No, this is revenge. I need to know something to support it. Did any one ever envy you so much that they wanted to destroy you? Whose currently dead?"  
  
Severa stopped and thought really hard, but no one came to mind. "No, not that I can think of."  
  
"What about someone who envy me?" Severus asked. "Someone like, Ben?"  
  
"Your right! Oh it's because I told Ryan to beat him up!"  
  
"What happened to him after that?" Dumbldore asked.  
  
"I don't know. We never saw him again. But still, what's the other soul inside me?"  
  
"Yours. Think about it, when you believed Severus again, the warm soul gave of the deep breath. Yet it sounds like your voice, but no one ever hears their own voice, so they didn't match exactly. And the scream, is the scream of Ben."  
  
"But it was my soul deafeted someone, or hurt them, wouldn't I remember that?"  
  
"Not everything that happens to your soul, chanals to you brain."  
  
"So, Ben has apparently died and come back to seek revenge? And in doing so, he has possessed a little boy and partally me?"  
  
"That's the general idea, yes."  
  
"And because when Severus is around I express my feelings for him, and that does damage to Ben?"  
  
"Yes and-" Before Dumbldore could finish, there was a loud scream.  
  
"Please tell you two heard that scream." Severa said shaking. 


	6. Saving Ryan

"Yes, we did, we must leave now!" Dumbldore said and dashed up to Flame. However, when he tried to make Flame move, nothing happened. "I'm really sorry about this, Flame." Dumbldore said lifting his wand. "Flipendo!" something came out of His wand and hit Flame shattering him into pieces.  
  
When they got up it was even scarier! There were people, frozen! Then they heard the scream again.  
  
"Let's get out of here before Ben screams again!" Dumbldore exclaimed.  
  
"Wait," Severa said. After a few seconds, they heard the scream again. "That's not Ben, That's Ryan!"  
  
"Ryan! Oh my God where is he?" Severus asked.  
  
"I don't know but I'm not staying here one more minute!" Dumbldore protested. Then the couple looked at him as if he just said, `Chicken pot pie!'  
  
"Listen, Dumbldork! You can leave now and let Ryan die and be know as a wus, or you can help us because were not leaving without Ryan!"  
  
"Fine I'm leavin'" he said and ran away. But he didn't get far. After he was about ten feet away from them, he too froze like the people around him.  
  
"You think we should try to unfreeze him?" Severus asked.  
  
`AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!' they heard it again.  
  
"No time. I'd rather help Ryan than Dumbldork. I think he's in the great hall." Severa said. So they both ran to the entrance and opened the door. But when the took their first step inside to look for Ryan, they too froze. Only unlike the others, they disappeared and reappeared unfrozen in the Astronomy Tower and saw Ben, looking at them and hovering over Ryan who was on the floor terrified. Standing next to Ben was Ken petrified, not frozen, but petrified. Dumbldork was right, Ben possessed Ken.  
  
"I always knew that this was one of the hardest places to find, so I thought I'd be a nice guy and help you out." Ben said relaxing.  
  
"Why are you doing this to him? He didn't do anything, we did!" Severa yelled.  
  
"Ah but he did," Ben said, "After his little prank on me, I was left in the middle of the road until my soul was sucked out of me by Voldemort! And I didn't even get to die! My soul was merely alive inside him! It was hell! I had to do what ever he did and be cramped up with a bunch of other souls he sucked after me. Until one day he decided to let us all out, but not free. He said he would be watching us for all of our afterlife, and if we didn't fulfill his requests, then we would be sucked in again for a century. Then we would be let back out and have to try again! My task, was to summon people to be his future warriors he likes to call, Death Eaters."  
  
"Student you be doing that instead of trying to gain revenge?" Severa taunted."  
  
"Oh, I'm doing both at once! I got your precious Dumbldore, and in a few moments, your friend Ryan will be joining him."  
  
Severa was so mad that without thinking, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at Ben in a threatening way.  
  
"Fool, you think you can defeat me?"  
  
"Yes, I do! Because you're so jealous, you can't stand to see me and Severus together!"  
  
"Yes, with that you could defeat me. If you knew the spell, that is."  
  
Severus whipped out his wand and stepped up next to Severa. "Yeah well, I'm very good at figuring out complexed spells."  
  
"Stupid boy, it is not complexed, it's simple spell. And it is different for each person or persons. You shall never win."  
  
"Maybe, but I won't lose trying!" Severus protested. Then he held up his wand and grabbed Severa's hand.  
  
Ben had a worried look on his face, and Ryan was watching the couple. A few seconds later, their wands were glowing green and Ben seemed to be stretching. Been was now screaming just as he had in Severa's head. Then, Voldemort came out of the floor behind him larger than a normal human, and opened his mouth. Ben had calmed down and was accepting his fate. Voldemort had swallowed Ben's soul. "I'll be back!" he boomed and vanished himself.  
  
Severa and Severus' wands returned to their normal state and everyone who was frozen was now moving about the school. Then, Ken, exploded and disappeared. This the end. For now. 


End file.
